Vanished
by xMelanie13
Summary: During one of his walks on the beach, Reverend Paul Coates finds a girl, unconcious and beaten up. He had never seen her before, where did she come from? What was she doing there on the beach? And most importantly, who hurt her? Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller take on the case together, and find out that there's a connection with the Sandbrook case from Hardy's past.


**Authors note: **Hey! This is my first attempt on writing fanfic. English isn't my primary language, so sorry for any mistakes! I'd really appreciate it if you could make a review or tell me if you'd like a second chapter. Thanks!

* * *

><p><em>She was running. Running as fast as she could to get away from him. She could hear him coming closer, shouting her name. Tears running down her face, thorns from the bushes she was running past hurting her legs. She ran out of the woods and found herself in an open field. There was nowhere to hide her and she started to panic. She told herself to keep running, she was not going to give up now. Not after all she had done to get out of that house in the first place. Her legs started ache, but she kept on running. 'Bronwyn!' She heard him shout her name again. It sounded closer than it did the last time. She looked behind her. She was now halfway down the field and she could see him standing at the beginning, but he was definately catching up on her. And then she stopped. She was standing on the edge of the cliffs, almost fell off. She fell back and looked around her. There was nowhere she could run now. It was either jumping down the cliff and killing herself, or letting him catch her and not knowing if she will live. Suddenly someone grabbed her hair and pulled her back. She could feel a gun against her head and hear his angry voice close to her ear. 'Running was the worst thing you could do, girl.' Something then hit her on the head, and everything turned black.<em>

Paul Coates walked down the beach, trying to clear his head. He was still constantly thinking about the Latimer trial. In the end, Jocelyn had done her job well and he went to prison for Danny's murder. The only thing that kept bugging him was a question. Why had Joe killed Danny? He went to visit Joe in prison earlier that week and asked him that exact question, but got no response. Joe just sat there quietly, staring at him.

He tried to think of other things, when something in the distance caught his eye. It looked like a person, just laying on the beach there. Nothing wrong with someone laying on the beach, he thought. But then it struck him. It was January. Nobody lays on the beach in January. It was an extremely cold day and when he got closer to the person, he could see that she was barely wearing any clothes. He got a little closer. It was a girl, laying there with her eyes closed and not moving at all. Her face was bruised and had blood all over it. He started running. When he got to the girl, he kneeled down by her side. She looked pale and lifeless. He grabbed his phone out of his coat pocket and dialed 999. Minutes went by before he could finally hear the ambulance approaching. He had already put his coat over the girls body and checked if she were still breathing. She barely was.

Paul turned around when he heard the paramedics running down the beach. 'What happened?' one of them asked. 'I was walking down the beach when I found her here, she was just laying here.' Paul answered. The paramedics lifted her on the stretcher and hooked her up to a monitor. When they wrapped her up in a blanket, they hurried back to the ambulance. 'It doesn't look good.' said the older paramedic, while shaking his head and keeping his eyes on the monitor. 'Can I come with her?' Paul asked. He wanted to stay with her, at least until they could tell him that she'd be okay. 'No problem. Take the passengers seat.' Paul climbed into the ambulance while the paramedics lifted the stretcher into it as well. The doors closed and the younger paramedic got behind the wheel. With the siren on, they hurried to the nearest hospital.


End file.
